


Days Full of Love

by tadashi_intensifies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just iwaoikage, iwaizumi hajime is a sappy shithead, that's it that's the fic, there's like 0 plot, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: "Tobio-chan, what time is it?""It's 10 AM, a great time to wake up!""Tobio, don't lie to me like that. I can't even see the fucking sun.""Um, it's 5:28 AM? Which is also a great time to wake up, by the way.""I'm gonna kill Hajime!"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Days Full of Love

All Tooru could hear was whispering and shuffling.

He didn't even know if it was all just a dream or his boyfriends were really awake and having a legit conversation while he was sleeping. He wishes, for his and his lovers' sake that it was the first.

The whispering suddenly stopped when he shifted uncomfortably and cuddled into the heat of what he could feel was Hajime's hard chest, he felt so comfortable just laying there that he could feel deep sleep about to envelope him.

That was, until Hajime suddenly decided to push him off and dash to the bathroom, which startled Tooru awake.

"Oh no," Tobio winced when his older boyfriend glared at the space where Hajime’s presence was just a few seconds ago.

_Oh no, indeed._ Tooru was annoyed.

He was annoyed by how easily he could wake up. He was annoyed at how it was his damn boyfriends who woke him up. He was annoyed by the fact that Hajime had pushed him off while he was about to go back to sleep like a baby.

_ The audacity _ , Tooru grumbled in his head as he internally cursed out Hajime.

"Tobio-chan," He muttered, slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 AM, a great time to wake up!" That was a big fat lie.

Tooru scowled after looking out the window and saw that Mr. Sun hadn't even woken up.

That meant he shouldn't even be awake at this time.

"Tobio, don't lie to me like that. I can't even see the fucking sun." He narrowed his eyes at the younger boy who looked like he just wanted to run to Hajime for protection or hug Tooru until the anger fades away.

Tobio was the baby in the relationship. Tooru admits, he spoils Tobio too much sometimes, but it's all worth it in the end when Tobio gives him a small, happy smile and starts to cuddle him.

"Um, it's 5:28 AM? Which is also a great time to wake up, by the way."

"I'm gonna kill Hajime!" Tooru growled, throwing off his blanket like how Hajime had thrown him off his chest. He stalked over to the bathroom and entered without any warning.

And there stood Hajime.

With his dick out.

"Hajime, what the hell?" The setter threw his hands up in exasperation. "Are you jerking off right now?"

"What?" Hajime blinked owlishly at the sudden accusation, shell-shocked. 

Hajime knew shit was serious when Tooru used his given name instead of the usual, "Iwa-chan!" 

He ended up staring at Tooru as if he was crazy. 

And unfortunately, that just made Tooru even more pissed off than he already was.

"I personally just find it funny how you think it's okay to just throw me, Oikawa Tooru, off of your damn chest just to jerk off in the bathroom. Not to mention the fact that it's 5:28 in the fucking morning and I have to deal with this shit? You are unbelievable, Iwaizumi Hajime."

"I needed to pee, you dumbass, " Hajime said, with amusement in his eyes. "Tobio was also awake when I needed to pee. I asked him why he was awake and he told me that he couldn't go back to sleep. Then, you shifted, with your head on my chest–which was very cute of you, by the way. But anyways, I just really really needed to pee, so–"

"So you shoved me off, quite rudely, might I add?" Tooru accused, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow.

His heart did a little flutter when he realized Hajime called him cute, which was a very rare occasion. 

Hajime just gave him a sheepish grin that had Tooru melting on the spot and forgetting all his anger.

"I love you?"

"Iwa-chan, is that-–is that a fucking question?" Tooru lightly hit Hajime's forearm.

"No?" Hajime joked as they walked out of the bathroom and what they saw was such a comedic site.

A pouting Kageyama Tobio, sprawled out on his back with arms spread and his head hanging from the end of the bed. His face was turning a dark shade of red because of all the blood rushing down to his head.

"Hajime, Tooru,” He drawled out the last syllables of their names, flipping back over onto his stomach. “I'm hungry. Let's eat the muffins we baked yesterday, " He said with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"Baby, we can eat breakfast later." Hajime said as he and Tooru cuddled back into the blankets with plans to go back to sleep.

Tobio scowled, which actually looked more like a pout, "No, I wanna eat now!"

Tooru could tell they were never gonna go back to sleep because of their youngest boyfriend.

Hajime groaned, "Baby, you know I love you so damn much. But I'm so sleepy right now, leave me the fuck alone and sleep."

Tooru agreed sleepily and pulled a scowling and unsatisfied Tobio back into his arms, so that he was situated between Hajime and Tooru.

Tobio whined and started twisting around, trying to break free from his boyfriend's grip.

"Tobio-chan, oh my God! Can you fucking keep still?" Tooru exclaimed, slapping the blue-eyed boy's ass.

He got a small yelp and what he liked to call the  _ typical-Tobio-chan-heated-glare  _ as a response. 

"Tobio, don't pout, you look like a child," Tooru heard Hajime whisper from the other side of the bed when Tobio turned back around to face Hajime.

Tooru found it absolutely adorable how Tobio can seem so cold and distant towards others, but he can also be a huge baby with his boyfriends.

After a few minutes, Tooru felt Tobio's breathing even out, meaning he had miraculously gone back to sleep without any more complaints.

"You know, I just find it funny how he was the one who didn't want to go back to sleep. But, he's the first one to actually fall back to sleep." Tooru pointed out, hugging Tobio tighter.

Hajime chuckled, "He's a baby, that's why."

"He's our baby, " Tooru corrected, pecking Hajime on the lips.

He found it weird that it sounded like he was referring to Tobio as their biological son which was just disgusting and wrong in so many ways. 

Tooru shuddered at the thought the same time Hajime did.

"Were we thinking the same thing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Never again."

"Agreed."  
  


* * *

"We'll eat later, Tobio-chan. Let's go to sleep first, Tobio. Leave me the fuck alone and sleep, Tobio," Tobio mocked as he angrily got out of bed. "You fucking liars!"

His voice was so loud that he was sure that the two idiots could hear it from wherever they were.

He looked at the sight of the clothes on the floor and rolled his eyes.

Tobio knew just what his boyfriends were doing.

"You guys suck, by the way!" He shouted at them, walking over to the living where his half-naked boyfriends were cuddling.

"I already sucked what I needed to suck, Tobio-chan," Tooru smirked, making Tobio even more annoyed.

Hajime rolled his eyes when Tobio growled at them like a feral dog.

"Tobio, sweethea--"

"Don't you dare sweetheart me, Hajime!" He exclaimed, glaring at his boyfriends.

Screw his boyfriends, he's just gonna get himself some food. And he won't prepare any for his boyfriends.

_ Sucks to be them.  _ Tobio huffed, swiveling around with a hell lot of sass. 

He skipped to the kitchen, thinking about the blueberry muffins he desperately wanted to eat and when he opened the fridge, he noticed how empty it was.

_ What the fuck?  _

"Where are my muffins? " Tobio peeked his head into the living room when he suddenly noticed how much food was scattered around the floor and table.

Tobio gasped exaggeratedly as his two boyfriends winced.

"How fucking dare you both?"

"Tobio, listen… I can explain--"

"You finished my muffins?" Tobio pouted, pointing towards the empty container.

"Tobio, we can always bake a new batch," Hajime offered in a gentle tone, getting up to his feet, still half-naked.

Tobio shook his head, "I don't wanna make a new batch, I wanted that one!" He exclaimed, still pointing at the empty container. He even stomped his foot defiantly, acting like a spoiled brat. 

Which he admits, he was aware that he really was spoiled.... and a brat.

He gave the empty container a heated glare as if his muffins could magically appear again. But it obviously wasn't going to work. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was really hungry," Tooru tried to explain to his sulking boyfriend. 

"I was hungry too," Tobio crossed his arms over his chest. "But you both told me that we'd eat it later, together! But then you both ended up eating my damn muffins!" 

Hajime winced, "Tobio--" 

"You guys are so--" Tobio let out a frustrated shout and made some weird hand movement that oddly resembled a strangling motion. 

"Tobio-chan," Tooru sighed. "The muffins we made were burnt anyways."

_ That's true, but still _ . Tobio thought but didn't voice out because he was a petty bitch. 

He just pouted and stubbornly looked away from them. He ignored whatever silly and dumb excuses his boyfriends were uttering and grabbed a glass of milk before heading to where they were, sat on the couch and kept an obviously far distance away from them. 

He slammed the glass down on the coffee table and made a dramatic show of him exaggeratedly turning to face the direction that was opposite of where his boyfriends were. 

It's very petty of him, but they ate his damn muffins. And he enjoyed seeing them suffer while he gave them the silent treatment. 

"Tobio-chan," Tooru whined. "We're sorry. Stop sulking, please, baby boy."

He suddenly felt himself being lifted and settled comfortably on Hajime's lap. Before he knew it, he was being attacked by disgustingly sweet kisses from both of his boyfriends. 

"Stop," He whined, trying to squirm away from the kisses. 

"I'm not stopping until you accept our apologies, " Hajime smirked, nibbling on his right cheek like the disgusting freak he was. 

Tobio let go of whatever self-control and pettiness he had and started giggling uncontrollably. 

"I hate you both so much, holy shit. You guys suck!" He whined while he was still being bombarded by kisses left and right. 

"We love you, too, Tobio," Was the reply he received from his idiot lovers.

“Oh, and by the way, we lied.”

“We saved two muffins for you. They’re just in the microwave,” Hajime sheepishly stated before pointing towards where the microwave was. 

And he was right, Tobio could see two muffins sitting peacefully in the microwave oven.

Tobio spluttered, “I–What? Oh, my gosh. I really  _ really _ fucking hate you both so much.”

“Well, that’s too bad, because we love you. You should love us back since we saved you some muffins,” Tooru teased as Tobio grumpily stalked over to where his surviving muffins were.

“Fine. I love you, too,” When he saw the smug smirks of his lovers he added a small “I guess.”

* * *

When Hajime returned home from work that night, the apartment was cold, dark, and oddly quiet. 

He noted that it was weird, but realized that he came home later than usual. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already quarter to 1 AM. 

_ They're probably already asleep. Lucky them _ , he thought as he removed his shoes and headed straight for the bathroom. 

He took a bath and did his usual night routine quickly, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier from fatigue. 

When he was done, he entered the bedroom and cooed internally when he saw Tobio and Tooru cuddled up with Tobio's head under Tooru's chin, both sleeping peacefully. 

It was such a rare sight since those two never usually cuddled because Tobio usually kicked in his sleep and Tooru had a tendency to steal the blankets at night. They absolutely hated it when they slept wrapped up in each other's arms, because they knew one of them was gonna end up waking up in the middle of the night, but they still ended up doing it on very rare occasions. 

So Hajime did the only logical thing he could think of at that moment. He whipped out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the loves of his life snuggling. 

He carefully climbed into the bed when he had taken enough photos to last a lifetime. 

He lay down on Tobio's other side and sighed happily as he snuggled into the soft, comfortable blankets. 

Being able to wake up and fall asleep to the sight of the two men who mattered the most in his life was such a blessing. 

Seeing them and spending time with them was always the highlight of his days. Whether it be early in the morning or late at night, he would forever cherish the moments he has with them. 

"Good night, see you tomorrow. I love you both so much," Hajime whispered as quietly as he could and lightly kissed Tobio's nose and Tooru's forehead. It was a big miracle that he hadn't accidentally woken them up by his actions. 

Tooru suddenly let out a loud snore that made Tobio scrunch his face in his sleep and he rolled over to face Hajime. 

He reached out a hand to gently caress his younger lover's beautiful face. Even when he was drooling, he was still beyond beautiful, just like Tooru. 

Truth be told Hajime was a bit worried to see what the future days hold, but all those worries vanished when he remembered that he'd always have Tooru and Tobio right by his side. They'd be there to love him and love each other. And he'd be there to love them back just as much. 

_ Fuck, they're making me turn into a sappy idiot.  _ Hajime smiled and rolled his eyes before closing them. 

And like every night he spent with his lovers, he fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! i hope you all enjoyed reading this vv fluffy fic!
> 
> i honestly rlly rlly love reading iwaoikage fics so I decided to write one too!  
> ((++ just wanna share that this has been sitting in my drafts since like oct 2020, so yeh... I finally decided to post it lmao))
> 
> if you did enjoy this fic, I would really appreciate it if you left a kudos or comment, or maybe bothhh?? ehe
> 
> thank u all so much for reading my contribution to the iwaoikage community lmao
> 
> hmu on my social media if u wanna:
> 
> twt: tadashiluvbot  
> tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> wattpad: purplie_jellybean


End file.
